yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8
８ |ja_romaji = Horusu no Kokuenryū Reberu Eito |ja_trans = Horus's Black-Flame Dragon LV8 |image = HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV8-DL17-EN-R-UE-Purple.png |attribute = Fire |type = Dragon |type2 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 1800 |level = 8 |number = 48229808 |effect = Summon, Summon, Quick, Condition |vilore = Không thể Triệu hồi Thường/Úp. Phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bởi "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách nào khác. Vào lượt của đôi bên, khi có Bài Phép được kích hoạt: Bạn có thể vô hiệu sự kích hoạt, và nếu làm vậy, hủy nó. Bạn phải điều khiển lá mặt-ngửa này để kích hoạt và thực thi hiệu ứng này. |lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect. |ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。「ホルスの黒炎竜 LV６」の効果でのみ特殊召喚する事ができる。このカードが自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法カードの発動を無効にし破壊する事ができる。 |fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par invocation Spéciale excepté par l'effet de "Horus Dragon de la Flamme Noir LV6". Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur votre Terrain, vous pouvez annuler l'Activation et les effets des Cartes Magie et les détruire. |pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser invocada por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Esta carta não pode ser invocado por Invocação-Especial exceto pelo efeito de "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6". Enquanto esta carta permanecer virada para cima no seu lado do campo, você pode negar a ativação e o efeito de qualquer Carta Mágica e destruí-las. |en_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-EN008 - UR/UtR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-ENSE1 - ScR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN008 - UR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN199 - C) Duelist League 17 participation cards (DL17-EN002 - R) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR008 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-FRSE1 - ScR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR008 - UR/UtR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR199 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE008 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-DESE1 - ScR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE008 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE199 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT008 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-ITSE1 - ScR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT008 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT199 - C) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT008 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP008 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-SPSE1 - ScR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP008 - UR/UtR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP199 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP008 - UR) Master Collection Volume 1 Promos (MC1-JP001 - ScR) Monster Figure Collection 3 (MFC3-JP005 - DNPR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP008 - UR/UtR) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE008 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR008 - UR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR008 - UR/UtR) |gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) |tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Super Rare) Special Monsters B (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc6dp = 5200 |anime_gx = 168, 172 |mst1 = Negates the activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Negates the effects of Spell Cards |mst3 = Destroys Spell Cards |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Nomi |misc1 = Cover Card |archetype1 = Horus the Black Flame Dragon |archetype2 = LV |archrelated1 = Dark counterpart |database_id = 6100 }}